Courtney and Alison
by tyedyedskies66
Summary: In this story, we go inside the mind of Courtney DiLaurentis, and how she switched places with her sister the night she was supposed to go to the mental hospital. So just how far will Courtney go to be her sister?
1. Chapter 1

I watched her with open eyes as she pranced around her room with her friends. I was bound to get her back someday.

I hated Alison. I know it's weird to hate your own sister- sorry- twin.

Alison was perfect though. She had perfect hair, teeth, eyes, nose, everything.

But me? Well, my parents are shipping me off to a mental hospital pretty soon, which will suck because I really want to have fun. And I will. With a plan.

So, I was thinking of the original switcheroo. The only way you can tell Alison from me is by her bracelet.

I'll sneak into her room around midnight and steal her bracelet. I just have to make sure she takes it off before bed.

But how?

After a while, Alison's friends left which left her alone. Perfect timing.

I sauntered casually into her room.

"Hey, Ali."

"What are you doing in here, Courtney?"

"Oh, nothin'. Just thought I'd say goodbye to my sister before I leave."

I gave her a fake grin.

"Okay, well bye." She shooed hastily.

I didn't leave.

"I really like what you've done with your room."

That was a lie. It was too pink and girly. But if my plan worked I guess I'd have to get used to it.

"Umm… thank you, but I've had the room like this for a long time."

"I know, I just never got to tell you."

"Uhh… okay."

I groaned. She still wasn't warming up to me.

"Hey, I'm going for a swim," I pointed to our pool. "Want to come?"

She seemed kind of scared of me.

"Y-yeah, sure." I'll be there in a second."

I smiled at her and skipped-well, not really- out of her room.

Part 1 done.

She came out to the pool a few minutes later in a one piece-lame.

She still had the bracelet on.

I cursed lightly under my breath.

"Oh Ali, you shouldn't wear that in the pool."

"But, it's a wood bracelet."

"I've had one of those before and the strings will fall apart in the water. Just trust me."

"Umm… okay… I'll go put it in my room."

And she stiffly walked back, bracelet in hand.

I clap my hands together and float back in the pool giggling.

Ha! I can't believe she fell for it! She's so gullible.

Quickly, I gather myself up before she re-enters the pool again.

Now all I have to do is give her a few drinks and keep her out until dark and she'll forget about that bracelet.

"Isn't this fun?"

I ask her.

"Yeah."

She lamely replies.

Okay, that screws it. It's time for the drinks.

"Hey Ali, I'll be right back."

She nods.

I search the fridge for anything good, I need something that will make her tipsy. Red Bull? No, too hyper.

Then in the back, I find Lemonade. I put ½ cup of alcohol, I know it may be a lot, so I add more water.

Then I pour myself a glass of real lemonade so I won't get drunk.

"Okay Ali, I brought us some Lemonade."

I hand her the "Lemonade" and she takes a sip.

"It's good, Courtney."

I smile.

"Glad you think so, I found it in the fridge and couldn't let it go to waste."

She gulps down the rest.

"Want some more?"

I flutter my eyes sweetly.

"Yeah."

Now she's a bit tipsy, but it'll take 2 or 3 to get her going.

I go back to the kitchen and give her ¾ of a cup.

"Here you go, Ali."

She chugs it down in a couple of seconds.

"MORE LEMONADE."

She gasps and I quickly run back to the kitchen.

1 full cup.

Back to the pool.

She snatches it from my hand.

Visions of yellow lemonade go flying into the pool.

Chug. Chug. Chug. Chug.

She glares at me as if to say, _"Why haven't you gotten me MORE!" _

I shake my head, this is going all too well.

I feel bad for the poor girl, so I don't increase the amount of alcohol.

I run back to her.

All of this splashing is upsetting me. I'll have to clean it up later.

She takes a huge gulp, and slams the glass down causing glass shatters to fall in the pool.

"Whoa," she says patting her stomach, "I am stuffed."

"Hey! Wanna go for a swim?" she shouts.

"Love to, Ali." I smirk.

We swam around in the pool for a while, until I decided that Ali had a night.

"Wasn't this fun?" she drowns as I take her back to my bed.

I give her a bucket and turn away.

Oh god, that's more than I expected her to cough up.

Now she's tired and has realized that she's drunk.

In the morning she'll feel better though.

Alison is asleep in a second.

"Sweet dreams, Ali."

And I close my door, with the bracelet on my hand, and something occurs to me, I'm not Courtney anymore, I'm Alison.

Part 2 done.

I enter her room and dream about Alison's friends, life, everything, knowing tomorrow will be different….


	2. Chapter 2

Alison's POV

The sun streaks my face I stiffly turn it, I turn to look at my covers. They are a deep chocolate brown and they have a black lining. This isn't my bedspread. My walls are black. These aren't my walls.

This isn't my room!

I suddenly notice sparkly letters on a mirror that say Courtney.

And then I realize it, I'm in Courtney's room.

Visions of me and yellow fluids in the pool fly across my face, coming and going.

My hands immediately retreat to my wrist, I gulp. It's gone. My bracelet is gone.

Oh, Courtney what have you done?

**"COURTNEY!" **

I holler in wrath as she and my parents run to the room I'm in.

"What's wrong, Courtney?" My sister looks me straight in the eye when she says that last word.

I shake my head, digusted.

"Like you don't know! You stole my bracelet, I am Alison, you are Courtney!"

She steps back, holding her hands up in surrender.

My mother puts her hands on my shoulder, only to be shaken off by me.

"Sweetie, why don't you get some more sleep and I'll make you some pancakes then Dad will drive you to a very special place, okay Courtney?"

"I am?" asks my dad, pointing to himself.

My mother glares at him. "Yes, you are."

I stomp my foot, clearly done with all of this.

"You don't get it, I AM ALISON!"

Mom smiles wearily at me.

"Sure you are."

Then they leave the room.

All but Courtney stays, giving me a snarky look.

"Why, Courtney, why?" I cry.

She puts her hand over her chest in fake surprise.

"Courtney, I'm Alison, but it's okay, soon you'll know who you really are."

My fists clench and unclench.

"Stop playing Courtney, I KNOW you took my bracelet."

She shakes her head.

"So what? There's nothing you can do about it, and you know that, I have your bracelet, and Mommy and Daddy think you are the crazy one."

I take a step toward her.

"Go. To. Hell."

She inclines her head back in the act.

"Listen, Courtney, I have to get dressed, but just know that I love you, and hope to see you soon."

Oh you will see me soon you little-

She turns at the door.

"Oh, and Alison? If you ever come back to Rosewood, I'll kill you."

Then she left.

I flopped back down on her bed and cried like the sad person I am.

One day this will get better though.

I know it will.

**A/N**

**Okay, so I know this chapter was short, I really just wanted to get Alison's POV, so there will be an update, soon enough, because like I said, this chapter, very short. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
